Shifting Sands
by Katsuko1978
Summary: [submission to 100 Themes on LiveJournal] He wasn't sure why he was dreaming of Egypt.... [themes 029: Thing left behind and 094: Goodbye] Part One of Seasons of Love.


Title: Shifting Sands  
Authoress: Katsuko  
Disclaimer: I am not Takahashi-sama. I'm just borrowing the guys for a little while.  
Theme/Challenge: 029 (Thing left behind); 094 (Good-bye)  
Fandom: Yuugiou/Yu-Gi-Oh  
Pairing: Touzoku'ou Bakura x Jyonouchi Katsuya  
Rating: T/PG-13

Notes: This was my first entry to the LiveJournal community 100 Themes; it can be located at www(dot)livejournal(dot)com(slash)community(slash)100themes

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He had thought that with the _yami no RPG_ over and done with that ancient Egypt would be put out of his mind forever, especially with the Sennen items lost in the temple's collapse. Yet the pyramids before him looked relatively 'new' and behind him lay the palace that he knew from the memory world. And still, even knowing that he was standing in the past, he was dressed in twentieth century garb; therefore this had to be no more than a dream.

Why _he_ was dreaming of Egypt, he did not know. After all, he hadn't been an item holder, and so far as he knew he hadn't had an Egyptian counterpart in the memory world. He wanted to ask someone, _anyone_, what was going on, but knew without turning that there was no one around to answer him.

And so he walked. He could have walked toward the palace, but he chose instead to walk the other way. Why? Again, he did not know. It just felt right to walk away from the palace. Strangely, though, as he walked he could almost swear that he heard a second set of footsteps, traveling in time with his. No faster, no slower, just keeping pace.

He was nearly at the pyramids when he stopped walking; the footsteps behind him continued to come closer. He started to turn, only to find the motion aborted by strong arms wrapped around him, pinning his arms to his sides yet not restraining him. A quick glance down caused him to catch his breath, as he recognized the sleeves of his captor's robes.

_"Bakura?"_ His voice sounded odd, almost far away. For a moment it felt almost as if he were watching from somewhere deep inside himself. The thief did not answer verbally, only tightened his hold. He debated for a moment whether to fight free, but in the end opted to wait and see what would happen. After all, this was just a dream.

_"Twice now,"_ the thief king finally said; the words made no sense to him and he turned his head slightly, trying to catch Bakura's eyes unsuccessfully. _"The first time when I sold my soul. The second when I lost the fight."_

_"I don't understand,"_ he replied quietly. Somehow he felt like this was important, this was the reason he was dreaming of Egypt tonight. Cautiously he reached up and touched the thief king's hand; immediately the other twined their fingers together.

Bakura didn't seem to hear him. _"The first time almost killed me, losing you."_ He felt his body stiffen, tense, but the other continued talking: _"**He** took you away, promised that you wouldn't be harmed if I swore allegiance to **him**, only to break you before my eyes. I never got to apologize or to say farewell._

"The second time I have only myself to blame. I could not let **him** touch you again. I kept my distance, hid any signs that I knew who you had been, and in the end lost you again." Bakura's arms shifted, drawing him closer, and buried his face against his neck. _"And I don't know what's worse, having lost you when you knew I loved you or leaving you without ever telling you I still do."_

He couldn't respond; he did not know how. Rather than try for words he carefully turned, not breaking free from Bakura's hold, and wrapped his own arms around the man's waist. Almost immediately he felt safe, protected. He believed all that the thief had told him, and mourned that when the dream was over he would be back in Domino, alone once more.

_"Bakura,"_ he said softly; when the man lifted his head he leaned up and kissed him. He felt warm inside when the kiss was returned, and moved one hand to rest against the other's scarred cheek. This was only a dream, and in the morning none of what happened between them would matter to anyone except for him.

_"I love you,"_ Bakura murmured against his lips before pressing one last kiss to them. _"Good-bye, my Jyonou."_

He blinked once, and when he opened his eyes again he was peering up at the ceiling of his bedroom. Disappointed, almost heartbroken that his dream was over so quickly, he moved to rise from his bed, stopping short when he heard something clatter to the floor. For what felt like forever he didn't move; then he leaned over to see what it was he had knocked over.

The Sennen Ring lay by his bed, a folded piece of old parchment next to it.

He looked around the room, peered into the corners searching for someone who wasn't there before bending to retrieve both items. He placed the Ring carefully on his lap before unfolding the parchment. It was old and delicate, and the words on it were written in messy kanji:

_I am leaving you something to remember me by. I will be waiting for you at the gateway, and we will be together forever then._

"I love you, too," Jyonouchi said softly, folding the note once more and slipping it beneath his pillow. Picking up the Ring, holding it close to his heart, he lay back on his bed and drifted slowly back to sleep.

Where he dreamed of Egypt and shifting sand.

_owari_


End file.
